Pride of a Dragon queen
by poisongirl19
Summary: A heart will never be repair if it's broken until it unleashes a forbidden spell that was locked for 600 years, locked in Lucy Heartphilia's heart and soul. Her heart was broken by Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe. Will the two dragon slayers heal her broken heart before she lost control of her powers and awakening it's true destrutive power before it's too late? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**MY NEW STORY AND FIRST CROSSOVER. **

**BY THE WAY, ONLY THE DRAGONS IN **_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_** MOVIE IS HERE, NOT THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1: Boulevard of broken dreams**

**LUCY'S POV**

I ran and ran until somewhere far away from Fairy tail **( A/N: Sabertooth guild never existed in this story so the members of Sabertooth are members of Fairy tail.)**. I realized that I was only used by Natsu and Sting. The pathetic dragon slayers.

_**FLASH BACK THIS MORNING**_

_I was surprised that lisanna came back from the ' dead'. After that 1 week party, they forgotten me even my spirits. I always go to the guild so I can go for a solo mission. Then team natsu walked towards me. I was so happy that they realized me, but I was wrong._

" _Leave this guild you weak mage. Even though Master accepted you in this guild we never liked you from the start. LEAVE THIS GUILD!" Team natsu yelled. Then sting came, with an arm around Yukino's shoulder. _

" _We only used you as a toy so we can feel better from leaving lisanna and yukino alone. Until they came back. So LEAVE YOU WEAK BITCH AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yelled, he grabbed yukino's face_ _and smashed his lips onto hers. Those words broke my heart and I ran away._

**(FLASHBACK ENDS) PRESENT DAY**

I made it into a forest and screamed so loud, a shockwave appeared breaking the giant boulders into bits. I look at the broken boulder bits and grabbed one. Then I felt rage coming my heart and my soul. Then a large black magic circle formed above me. I screamed in pain until a powerful earthquake begun to destroy anything until it headed towards Magnolia.

AT FAIRY TAIL NORMAL POV

The ground was shaking so hard, the entire building was collapsing. The Fairy tail members were running outside the collapsing guild house. All of them are injured. Then after that a wave of pure rage was felt by the fairy tail members, a powerful yet vast amount of magic was felt by everyone.

" What's this powerful magic I feel? It feels like celestial magic but it's combined with something, but what?" Mirajane said.

" It feels like Lucy!" yelled gray, surprising everyone.

" We should find her NOW!" yelled erza. Then they headed towards the forest. Then they found her.

**AT THE COAST LINE ( Natsu's POV)**

We found her. We found Lucy, the girl who we kicked out of the guild, the girl who I loved before we kicked her out. I reached out my hand to touch her until she waved her hand and a pack of sharp lacrima shards were in front of me, blocking me from touching her. I saw her eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. She looked at us and yelled:

" WHY DID COME HERE?! TO SAY SORRY AND LET ME GO BACK TO THAT PATHETIC GUILD WHERE YOU BROKE MY HEART AND DESERTED ME IN THE DARKNESS?!" Then she reached for her keys and throw them towards us. I picked it up and saw Lucy vanish into thin air.

**THIS IS THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CREATION OF THE NEW HOME OF LUCY AND HER NEW FAMILY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:**

**Bold**-Places

**Bold **and _ITALICS_\- singing

NORMAL- speeches

**CHAPTER 2: LET IT GO AND THE BIRTH OF THE DRAGON QUEEN**

**LUCY'S POV**

I ran the vast lake freezing the waters with every step I take. Then after running from the traitorous guild, I finally realized I made it into an island without any people living on the island. I finally knew my true magic. The wind begun blowing, the leaves were swaying along. Then I decided to create my new home and family. Then I started singing.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**_

Then I remembered the events when I was still in Fairy tail.

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_

I remembered the time when I comforted Sting and Natsu.

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know **_

I looked down on my hand and ripped of my charm bracelet given by Natsu and threw it on the ground.

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

Then I created tons of small dragons.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

I glanced at my left and created tons of medium-sized dragons.

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

I glanced at my right and created tons of large dragons.

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I ripped my cloak and let it flew with the wind then I happily skip, forgetting Fairy Tail.

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seems so small**_

I turned and saw my dragons feeling my new aura let them follow me.

_**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and breakthrough**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free!**_

Then I created a magnificent stairway then I stepped it and it turn smooth and ran upwards.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

I arrived at the top and let go all of my fears when I was still in Fairy tail.

_**Here I stand and here I stay**_

I stomped my foot on the rocky ground and a beautiful amber magic circle appeared making it the floor.

_**Let the storm rage on**_

I roughly raised both of my arms and the floor begun to rise and ice pillars have been appearing and sparks begun to twirl and giving life to my new home, water begun to sprinkle, fire begun to dance, ice exploded, wind blew. The dragons I created begun flying, making me to realize that I don't need my old life.

_**My power flurries through air into the ground**_

I twirl my right arm and raising it to create ceiling, frozen lacrima chandeliers, fire fountains, smooth rock stairs, bright lighting beam inside the ice pillars.

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractal all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back**_

I looked down on my pink Fairy Tail insignia and erased it along with my memories with Fairy Tail.

_**The past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I begun to style my hair. I have bangs in front of my left eye, few medium hair strands at the sides of my face. The rest of my hair is now a massive braid at the back of my head and neck, tied with a dragon tail ribbon. My forehead is tattooed with a black dragon with a red tail fin.

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

My clothes begun to change, I now wear a violet skimpy one-piece suit that reveals my cleavage and stomach. My legs are now covered with nightshade dragon scale, leaving my thighs exposed. My lower arms are now covered with a silver dragon, crusted with dragon class and their own color and symbol.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I walk towards the balcony and finally feeling the true meaning of freedom from my past. My dragons are now waiting for me to show my newly found life and I'm now ready to protect my new family.

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand, in the light of the day.**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I stood there on the balcony and realized that I'm finally free from my problems. My dragons are looking at me, they looked at me with trust and respect. I reached out my hand to touch them and they did.

" My name is Lucy, I'm your new mother and I will protect you from any harm." I gave them a motherly smile, they all tackle me. I thought for a while to think their new name and their classes.

**Fairy Tail (** Normal POV **)**

All of Lucy's spirits visited Fairy Tail and they were crying. But the one who was the most upset is Plue. All of them tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked.

" I never knew he won't stop crying after that weak bitch disappeared." Lisanna whispered to Yukino, who was nodding in agreement. Wendy then launch a roar towards the two white haired girls who hated Lucy in the first place. Then wendy and levy looked at Lisanna and Yukino with a fierce demonic glare.

All of the guild members were astonished at levy and wendy. Levy grabbed both girls by the neck and held them in the air, choking them. Wendy punched both their stomach hard, making them spit blood. And levy threw on the floor.

" You will regret that after you did to Lu-chan. And she's still alive. If you say something horrible about Lu-chan, both of you will be annihilated by me and Wendy." Levy said with venom while speaking towards Lisanna and Yukino. Then plue sensed something and begun to run towards the coast line, where Lucy vanished. All of the members begun to chase Plue and they saw plue standing there, staring on the lake and pointing on the island. They rented a boat and headed towards the island. All of the dragon slayers except Wendy was in motion sickness.

Before they arrived on the island a large green creature appeared in front of them.

" It's a -" master makarov's sentence was cut when the creature roared. Trying to protect it's **mother** from anyone who wants to harm her.

**Tune in for the next chapter. Where they found lucy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A reunion of a broken family**

**NORMAL POV**

A large green creature appeared in front of the Fairy Tail members. It look at them with pure anger. The creature is known as a,

" Dragon. I think Lucy created it so she won't be alone." Master makarov stated. The members looked at the master with shocked. How did Lucy created a large and powerful beast?

" Watch out!" Erza yelled as the dragon or known as a **SCAULDRON**, shoots it's scalding water at the boat. The boat was destroyed and the members were caught in the water. Before the Scauldron or known as **Scauldy** shoots his scalding water at the Fairy Tail members, he heard his mother/ queen calling.

Leaving behind the Fairy tail mages in the vast lake water, the mages also saw all kinds of dragons. Large, medium and small. Terrifying and not. Fast and slow were the only things they described Lucy's family. They swam the lake except for the exceeds , who hates the lake. They arrived at the island and dried themselves with Natsu's flames. After they were dry, they follow the flying dragons and arrived at a beautiful castle.

The castle was extremely beautiful. The castle is hexagonal for it's structure. The castle is hold up with ice pillars shape like dragons, inside of each pillar have glowing lightning lacrima. There are statues of dragon heads in each pillar made from smooth rocks. There is a high tower with a balcony and double doors. The castle is made from ice, fire, lightning, water ,darkness, and rocks. The stairs are made for granite and the handles are made from silver. The double doors are mix with silver and gold. The handles are made from shining gold, shape like the tattoo on Lucy's forehead. The doors are made from shimmering silver designed with every dragon symbols. There are 7 towers.

They stood there in awe. Lucy, the girl who was kicked out of Fairy Tail, created her own home, kingdom and her new life and family. They were about to go to the castle when a cry was heard. They followed the source of the cry. Until they found out that they found a blond haired girl calming an orange dragon or called a **MONTROUS NIGHTMARE.** They hid on the trees, boulders and bushes to peek on the girl is going to do.

" Hookfang! Calm Down, I need to treat your wound. STOP SQUIRMING!" she yelled. But the dragon or named Hookfang kept squirming. He even roared a large fireball towards her. Fortunately, she dodged.

" THAT'S IT. NOW ITS PUNISHMENT! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she run towards the dragon and grab his horns and pinned it to the ground. It calmed him down. They looked surprised.

She let go and he sat down and moved his injured wing to let her see the wound. She held her hands above the wound. She closed her eyes.

_**Flower, gleam and glow**_

_**Let your power shine**_

Her blond hair and hands are glowing bright yellow, like the sun.

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the Fate's design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**What once was mine**_

The wound was gone. Hookfang looked happy and she gave him a dragon nip and rub it to his snout.

**Sting's POV**

That blonde girl looks like Lucy. She treated that dragon with a song? The dragon left, leaving her alone.

Her appearance is quiet cute and extremely revealing.**( Remember Chapter 2, when she changed her outfit.)** Enough to make men faint.

" Hey, who's that blond girl and what's with her connections to those dragons?" I whispered to gray.

" I don't know, but she's quiet cute." he whispered back.

Then a green creature came to her. I recognized that dragon. My eyes widen and I jumped and inhaled to prepared a roar.

" WHITE DRAGONS ROAR!" a beam of light hit the creature. I saw the girl's eyes snapped and released a large amount of magic, causing the dragon to hide.

She attacked me with anger. Everyone jumped out and attack her with their magic.

Then a huge explosion was formed. Then we looked up and she was on a large dragon. The dragon was larger than us. It has 4 sets of powerful wings. It was like an owl. The color of the dragon is beige and cream underbelly. The dragon's fin looks like a dorsal fin of a dolphin.

" WHAT THE?! WHO IS SHE, A DRAGON MASTER?!"

" SKYSLICER! SPINNING CYCLONE SLICE!" she yelled, as the dragon flew downwards while spinning and stopped mid-way and flapped it's wings hard, it created a powerful wave of wind that threw us, she jumped off and pinned Levy and Wendy down with her staff.

" SHIRMP! WENDY!" Gajeel want to rush onto levy and Wendy's side to protect them but he was stop by the dragon named Skyslicer.

We only watch in horror as the woman approached them both and we were surprised that she healed their wounds and help them up.

" W-who are y-you?" Wendy asked shyly. She requipped into a white T-shirt with a blue cross design, a blue ribbon on the right side of her hair, a short blue miniskirt and a pair of brown leather boots.

" L-lucy, I-is that y-you?" Wendy asked sheepishly. She just smiled.

Her smile looks happy. But I can see the pain I made to her. I felt my heart beat faster when I see her. I think I love her. But she doesn't love me back because we told her about the guild's cruel secret. And I kissed Yukino in front of her.

" I accept your apology. Maybe all of you are hungry. Let's go to my castle, I'll cook dinner." She smiled sweetly.

" But we lost the way to your castle." Warren said. Lucy then climbed onto the dragon. She stand up and waved her staff. Then flocks of dragon came. All of them are medium sized.

" Ride them. But be careful. Some of them hates people they don't know."

We all ride them. She looks good when the wind blew. Her attires changed. She requipped to a leather suit with a helmet. She jumped off her dragon. We were about to jumped and save her, but she inserted her wrists into the hoops beside her legs and wings appeared her sides and she was lifted.

We travelled for 2 hours until we got to her castle. We jumped off the dragons. We followed her to the doorsteps of her magnificent castle. She opened the door and the interior was magnificent as the exterior.

The interior is ice blue. Chandeliers are made from lacrimas, they lid up with different colors of fire. There are different furnitures and they're made from ice. There are also a separated staircase leading to a hallway. I looked up to the ceiling and saw a flock of large baby dragons. They saw us and tackled all of us down except Lucy and Skyslicer. She just laughed at us while Skyslicer roared at them to scare them away. They flew away through the windows.

"What is this place, Lu-chan?" Levy asked sheepishly. Lucy looked at her with a motherly smile.

"This is just my castle. I created it so I'll have my own home here and they have their home here too. Skyslicer loves this place after I created all of them. I'll tell some them tomorrow, Skysclicer needs to store his energy cause we're going to fly around the island." She said as Skyslicer flew upwards and Lucy stomped her foot on the floor and a dragon seal appeared and he flew down and he passed through.

"Where did he go?" Happy exclaimed.

"He just used the shortcut to get to the stable. He loves that. I'm very grateful that we're Nakama again. I think all of you should wait here while I cook dinner." She back to the kitchen across the hallway on the left room. All of us looked around her around her castle except me. I secretly followed her to the kitchen and watch her cook. I never knew she was a great cook. I decided to keep watching her until she finished cooking. I went back to the main hall and think about a moment.

'_I realized that when a boy secretly follows a girl and keeps an eye on her while she doesn't notice that someone is watching her ,Could it be, is this what they call__** LOVE?'**_

"DINNER'S READY!" Lucy yelled as all of us rushed to the dining hall. We all saw different kinds of delicious, mouth-watering foods.

"Eat well. Scauldy caught these fishes earlier so they quiet delicious." We all sat down on a long table that reaches the other side. Me and Natsu-san ate messy than the others. I can't stop tasting Lucy's cooking. After dinner, we all rested for a while and she just changed her attires, a sleeveless blue shirt with matching pants, fluffy slippers that looks like Skyslicer.

"Your rooms are on the second floor, to the right, that's your room. 4 people, one room." She said while rubbing her left eye. I noticed that her right hand doesn't have her guild mark. We all climbed the separated staircase and went to the right side of the hall. I noticed that she went to the third floor. I sneaked back and followed her, stealthy. She opened a silver double doors and she just collapsed right onto her queen sized bed. I just chuckled and placed her properly. I closed her doors and crawled next to her and fell asleep.

**YAY!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A STICY CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A NALU PAIRING. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flying with a crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady/friend/CRUSH?**

**Natsu's POV ( the next morning )**

I pouted for the 30th time since Lucy suddenly disappeared. I really need to say sorry to her since I said to her a heart-breaking statement. Calling her weak and breaking her heart are the two main reasons why she left the guild and erased her guild mark. I am currently in the kitchen, looking for food. My stomach's been growling for 3 hours. Lucy and Skyslicer suddenly left to go flying while I'm here in the kitchen .

I looked out the window and saw Lucy with Skyslicer. Skyslicer landed and Lucy hopped off from his back. Lucy, along with Skyslicer, walks towards the castle doors and opened it. She noticed me.

"Natsu, you're up early today. Did you felt comfortable during your sleep?" she said while smiling with glee.

I haven't felt comfortable ever since _**we**_ broke her heart and made her leave. I was about to respond when someone shouted.

"YO, BLONDIE! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO EAT?! WE'RE STARVING HERE!" that someone is known as Sting Eucliffe. Lucy groaned in annoyance. And I glared at him. The others woke up because of his shout and scolded him. Lisanna saw me, she ran towards me and crushed me with a bone-crushing hug. Even Yukino gave Sting a bone-crushing hug.

I saw Lucy looking away from the scene. She requipped her current attire into a sleeveless fur shirt with leather armbands that covered her forearms. She wears a fur skirt that is exposing her right leg. Her legs are covered with leather. She wears fur boots. She grabbed her staff and exited the room along with Skyslicer. Sting and I broke the bone-crushing hug from Lisanna and Yukino and ran towards Lucy.

But only making her run faster. Skyslicer flew up and roared at us in anger and flew towards the mountain, leaving Lucy. Everyone followed and saw in Skyslicer's eyes; **Hate.**

"LUCY/BLONDIE!" then she ran away. All of us (**except for Lisanna and Yukino **)felt guilty. So we all ran towards the mountain where Lucy was heading.

Happy and Lector grabbed me and Sting and at full speed, we flew towards Lucy. But she began to climb the rocky walls of the mountain using only her staff. She climb the mountain by only using her staff and doing some acrobatics. Twists and flips while she is halfway, until she stopped and entered a passageway. We saw the others climbing, some were using their magic to climb. Happy and Lector landed me and Sting on the entrance of the passageway. The passageway was a bit kind of cramp to get to the end. The others finally catch up and decided to walk through that rocky passageway. We saw a light and saw something that made us speechless….

**A beautiful sanctuary of DRAGONS**

Kinds of dragons freely flew everywhere. Some were playing **( mostly baby dragons )**, some were nursing their young and growling at us, telling us to back off from their young. The sanctuary was breathtaking, like Lucy's beauty…

'_Wait ,WHAT?! Why am I thinking like I like Lucy? Maybe I do like her?'_

Someone cleared its' throat and made us turn our heads and saw Skyslicer hanging with Lucy, sitting on the folded wing of Skyslicer, who is looking at us like an owl.

"This is the power you've been hiding from us for **7 years?**" I asked her. She nodded for the answer.

"You've been concealing them from **us**?" I asked again. She looked at the sanctuary and looked back at us and nodded again.

"Unbelievable." Levy said.

"All of are not upset?" Lucy asked.

"N-no, W-we don't know. It's a kind of to wrap our heads around to be frank. It's not everyday you found out your best friends' unleashed magic can easily turn her into a….. CRAZY, FERAL,VIGILANTE DRAGON LADY!" I screamed the last part in disbelief and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh (chuckles)" Skyslicer's claw hooked the curved end of her staff and she put her foot to the other end.

"Well, at least I'm not boring." He placed her on the other pair of wing and gently slide her down to the ground.

"Right?"

"Well, I suppose there is that," a dragon rubbed it's snout at my right arm. "ONE specific thing."

"Do you all like it?"

"We don't have the words." Mira said in 'awe'.

"LUSHEEEEEEEEEEY!" Happy ran to Lucy, landing his face to her chest. He was bawling.

"What is it, Happy?"

"Those dragons took my FISH!" We all sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, Happy." She patted his head and settled him down.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the whole island is protected with a powerful barrier that is protects the mountain and keep the dragons safe from harm. It also helps the celestial spirits to stay immortal when they're in the barrier. But please wear these necklaces, they can help you stay for as long as you want, but if you want to go back just use your magic to close the necklace's powers." She gave them each a lacrima necklace.

The dragons approached us. One dragon looked at me and smoke blew to my face. Everyone was laughing.

"He likes you."

"Wow."

"Mm, All of you must be hungry?"

"Yeah, we've been starving since you went flying with Skyslicer this morning. We could eat."

"Good, it's feeding time."

Us dragon slayers were lifted by our exceeds. The others ride some dragons. Lucy, with Plue clinging on her right leg while she was standing on Skyslicer's back. We followed Lucy and Skyslicer as they led us to the farther part of the island.

_**( Play the HTTYD 2 soundtrack 'Flying with Mother' as a background music.)**_

Lucy and Skyslicer led us to the farther part of the island. Until we noticed the dragons were following.

"Hey, I-I thought we're going to eat." I turned my head to Lucy as Skyslicer turned and faced us.

"Oh we are." She motioned her left hand to make us stop.

She looked down even us looked down and saw green dragons **(SCAULDRON) **gather something. Lucy started to rise both her arms as a large water ball levitated and Lucy spread her arms as millions of fishes fleweverywhere.

All of us except Lucy were stunned and Lucy was laughing at our reactions.

Dragons flew everywhere, opening their mouths, catching the fishes. Some of the guys and girls were screaming as the dragons flew. Happy beamed in glee like his dream came true. He unconsciously let go of me and catch many fish. I falling as Skyslicer caught me; Lucy looked at me and smiled.

_**After feeding time… **_**( on the beach )**

I was scowling Happy for dropping me. Some of us were eating blueberries and some were cooking fish in a campfire while Gajeel was eating iron. Then Reedus was painting a portrait of Asuka and Frosch playing with some baby dragons. Then Sting and I turned our heads to the right and saw Lucy with Skyslicer. Lucy was doing something with her staff, rotating her staff and moving like she's making something on the sand.

Skyslicer was staring on Lucy, his eyes were following his rider's movement on what's she doing. Happy and Lector grabbed me and Sting and flew us up to see what she made.

**A drawing of a dragon symbol on the sand. **

Lucy jumped and Skyslicer flew and made Lucy land on his back.

_**Sunset…. (around 5pm) (Somewhere)**_

"WHOO!"

Strong air blew us up and the dragons extended their wings and joined in. The air was so strong, us dragon slayers **( except Wendy )**got motion sickness**.** Wendy tried to cast Troia on us but failed. She was crying, saying she can't cast Troia on us.

Lucy, feeling sorry for Wendy, hopped off Skyslicer's wing and landed on another dragon, hopped off and rubbed her palm on its' chin. Jumping onto the dragon's right wing to the left wing. Then one dragon offered her a ride, she hooked her staff on the dragon's back that resembles a pole-like spine. It transfer her to here where we are.

She moved her right hand and a small light blue magic circle appeared and cured us dragon slayers, looked at Wendy and petted her head. We felt a little bit better. As she fell off the wing, Skyslicer caught her.

"And I'm up here. I don't even feel the cold I just feel….."

"Free." I looked at her and she looked back at me and smiled while extending her arms and feeling the cool wind.

"This is what it is to be part of a dragon family, everyone."

"So this is the feeling you felt after we broke your heart?"

"Yes. But I know how to cheer you up, Natsu." Skyslicer brought Lucy closer to me **( not too close).**

"Held out your hand." She whispered as she held out her hand to mine. I did what she said. She spin her fingers as a small fire appeared on my palm.

"Blow it." I blew it gently as a large dragon made out of fire appeared in front of us. It was truly magnificent that made Lucy bowed and Skyslicer lowered his head in respect. It looked at me and smiled and vanished in the cool wind.

We were distracted when we realized we were hurdling towards a mountain **(It's not Lucy's dragon sanctuary mountain)**. The wind was so strong, Happy was being pushed towards the mountain when;

"NATSU! HAPPY!"

Then the mountain was destroyed to pieces. We looked at Lucy. Happy's head got hit by a rock and got him unconscious. We were falling as Lucy jumped off Skyslicer's back and caught me and Happy. She made the ground that we were falling into, covered in thick layer of snow. We crashed into it.

"Natsu, Happy, Lu-chan! Where are you?" I heard Levy cried while digging in the snow.

I melt the snow, turning it into water. Then Levy blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing and looking away?"

"Umm…. You're on top of Lu-chan."

I looked down and saw Lucy, with her eyes closed. I blushed while looking at her. Then I was lifted up, I looked back at who's lifting me and saw Skyslicer. He threw me to the ground and rushed to his unconscious rider.

Lucy started to gain consciousness. She groaned in pain when she tried to get up. Skyslicer gently helped her up. When she got up, Skyslicer lowered himself so that Lucy would sit down.

"We should head back now." Lucy said while holding her left arm.

All the dragons with us riding, flew and followed Skyslicer back to the sanctuary.

**At the dragon sanctuary**

We had an amazing day with Lucy. We got off the dragons and followed the passageway. Only Skyslicer was the dragon that didn't stay at the sanctuary.

We all got back to the castle and rest. I noticed someone's missing but I decided to ignore it. I noticed Skyslicer was carrying Lucy to her room. Wendy was healing Happy. I stealthily followed him and saw him gently settling down Lucy on her bed. He then went to the right side of the room and warm his spot and went to sleep.

I stealthily approached her bed and climbed on it, resulting her on my left side. I smiled and brought Lucy closer to me and I drifted myself to sleep.

**Somewhere… **

**Normal POV**

Two female figures visited the headquarters of the dark guilds. One girl was talking to the Dark Guild masters and one was agreeing on what the first girl was saying.

"We want you to steal the dragons and destroy that Heartphilia bitch."

"Yeah, she's stealing our boys."

"If you destroy her and capture ALL of her dragons, you can steal her magic and use them to manipulate the dragons and CONQUER ALL OF FIORE!"

Then all of the Dark guild masters looked at each other and nodded in agreement and shook hands to mysterious girls.

"We'll be looking forward in doing business with you both."

"Oh and just one more thing, make sure she unleashes her most powerful magic so that everyone will see her as a **THREAT **to Fiore."

As the two walked out into the shadows.

**HI! Sorry for the late update. This is 4****th**** chapter of 'Pride of a dragon queen.' **

**I got the idea on the title in this 4****th**** chapter when I played 'Flying with mother' of the How To Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack.**

**This chapter is a NALU! For the Nalu fans.**

**But if some you readers watched 'How To Train Your Dragon 2', you might ask 'Where is the Alpha/White Bewilderbeast?'**

**And the answer to that question, is 'The Alpha/White Bewilderbeast will appear in the later chapters.**

**And a NOTE:**

**I will be rewriting 'Replacement for sure' because of the grammar errors. And I'll be deleting 'our lost emotion' and 'girls from the dragon kingdom'. SORRY!**

**And for the author who I consider a friend, ChelsThePenguin, the author of 'Where is Forever?'**

**I'm working on the story I promised you. And I FINALLY got the title.**

**Title:** Changes in my Life

**The ****FULL ****Summary:**

One year after the heartbreaking event about Lucy and Sting. Luke, now 7, became voiceless, emotionless and distant to the world and to his father. All Luke wants is his mother, but she's gone, or is she? When it was Lucy's 1 year death anniversary, something happened. Sting's heart mended, Luke's emotions and voice came back, but why is she voiceless and emotionless towards her husband? Why is Lucy different? What is her SECRET? But why is Yukino trying to annihilate Luke and Lucy? What is she planning?

**Author's note: I got the title when I was listening the song;**

Changes in my life

**You can try listening the version of Jed Madela or Mark Sheeran. It's so romantic and a bit sad. **

_**EXTRA!**_

My story **'Got to believe in magic'** will be updated soon, since our semester will end next week and I'll be updating it in Summer.

I've been busy since our school year is ending.

You can PM me if you want…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Strike back/ Battle for the Dragons/Abduction**

**(2 months later)**

**Normal POV**

It's been 2 months since Lucy created her own kingdom, causing her to be isolated from human contact. It's been hell for Sting and Natsu since we never get to apologize for what they said and done to her.

Magnolia isn't very fond of the dragons lately. Most of the complains of the citizens were blamed on Fairy tail. Master decided to visit Lucy from her sanctuary. But when Lucy heard that the Master is not fond of the dragons lately, she cast him off the island and created another barrier that separates her dragons and sanctuary from Magnolia and the whole continent. They never even get to talk to her and clear everything. She lived herself alone with the dragons.

**No** taking missions with us.

**No **visit.

**No **bonding.

And **No **having fun WITH her.

We miss her.

The dragons were taking too far from the raids so the **WHOLE** continent is now against Lucy and her dragons. So the king decided to destroy the sanctuary so that the dragons can move away and stop raiding Fiore. He requested ALL of the guilds to fight the dragons. The council decided to tag along.

When we arrived, the cannons from the ships from the council were aimed at the barrier but the barrier repelled the attacks until an unknown cannon ball was launched and shattered the barriers.

When we landed on the island, the cannons started to destroy the mountain until several cannons blasts destroyed Lucy's castle.

That's when something wasn't right.

_**(Play Strike back, opening 16 the full song) **_

A powerful force was felt by them when several of the dragons came out of the mountain crater and charged at them. They attacked at the dragons with our magic. The dragon dodged the attacks and blasts us with their roars.

"FIRE!" cannons shot their cannonballs and unsuccessfully hit the dragons. The dragons rammed themselves to the rune knights.

The rune knights were severely injured by the blows. Until, some of the dragons were trapped into trapping nets.

"KEEP ATTACKING! WE MUST HAVE TO DESTROY THAT MOUNTAIN NO MATTER WHAT!" Yukino yelled while physically fighting the dragons. Until one dragon rammed it's snout to her torso and successfully stabbed her abdomen. Wendy rushed to her aid.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a beam of white laser came out of Sting's mouth and blinded one dragon causing it to crash land.

Everyone kept attacking. Arrows and Spine shots being aimed, shot and collided, Rocks, water, fire, light, thunder, lighting, swords, ice, wind, shadows, etc.; were battling each other causing them to be injured, wounded stabbed, rammed.

More dragons came out of the mountain; some were trapped, injured and weakened. Even them, they've been fighting the dragons until we all looked above where the crater is, we all saw;

Lucy, wearing a brown armour with a large fur collar that reaches to that back of her neck. She's also wearing a long fur skirt that reaches to her ankles, her right and left legs were exposed but still covered with leather. Her boots and armbands were accessorised with spikes at the back; her back has a blue cape, waving along with her hair and wind. Her mouth is now covered with a mouth mask that is attached to her collar. She is standing on Skyslicer's back, holding the staff upwards with her face covered with rage and fury. She and Skyslicer charged at us and blasted us away.

Skyslicer managed to dodge every net, magic blasts, arrows etc. which was hurdling towards him and Lucy. Lucy jumped upwards and focused a magic seal which charged a powerful energy ball and aimed it towards the opponents. The energy ball caused a powerful wave which destroyed a part of the island.

Skyslicer was captured until a net flew towards Lucy, causing her to be trapped and fall to the hard land. Her armour was destroyed after her hard impact, leaving her pale yellow tunic and fur skirt along with her armbands and boots.

Her emotions exceeded as the whole island started to rumble. Everyone was betraying her again, after she let them stay on her sanctuary. Her powers froze the land, causing it to turn into ice. Everyone was running away, getting back to the ships and started to cast off. Sting and Natsu freed Lucy from her trap as she collapsed. They wanted Lucy back. They helped her stand and headed to the ship.

Until an unknown roar was heard. They stopped at their tracks and looked at the dragons; that got free from their traps, but some were missing. They flew away, following the sound until Skyslicer lagged behind and blasted Natsu and Sting with his flaming tornado-like fire, causing them to dodge and grabbed Lucy's shoulders with his claws and flew off, following the sound along with the dragons.

The exceeds were severely injured during the fight. Natsu and Sting tried to run towards the dragon that abducted Lucy, but it was too late for them to catch up.

They were heartbroken again, but this time is worse. If they didn't make her leave the guild, none of these would have happen.

They felt the island slowly sinking into the ocean, so they have to run back to the ship and made it on time before it finally sank. The ride back was devastating.

Many of them broke down in tears. Except for two female mages who were smiling evilly.

Natsu and Sting were in worst condition.

They caused this mess, so Karma gave them a punishment.

**A painful punishment….**

They lost Lucy. So, since they never wanted to experience another pain, they made themselves lost after Lucy's abduction.

They never get to say the words that bring happiness to the heart.

**Natsu/Sting's POV**

**I love you, Lucy**… I hope that I'll see you where you'll be in a place where you'll find your happiness.

Tears rolled down…

**HI! I finally updated this story…..**

**Note: **

**Lucy is abducted and taken to somewhere far away.**

**There's a LOT of shocking twist in the future chapters.**

**I will update Changes in my life as soon as possible where the chapter title is based on 2 or 3 songs that I love to listen. **

**Please PM or leave a review of what are your thoughts of this story…..**

**Have a good night and SAY YOUR PRAYERS!**

**BYE!**

**Poisongirl19**


End file.
